Earth
Earth (Sol III) is a class M world in the Sol system. It is the Federation capital, and the primary political subdivision of United Earth, one of five founding members of the United Federation of Planets. Its sentient species include Terrans and cetaceans. It has one moon, Luna. It is often called Terra, its Latin name, by many nonhumans throughout the Federation. (DS9 novella Andor: Paradigm) The term Terran can refer to humanity in general, to things related to Earth, or specifically to its citizens. See also Terran Empire. History See also Human and United Earth. Early history Earth was formed 4.6 billion years ago within a nascent Sol system. Its biosphere began forming 3.5bn years back as amino acids appeared in the region known as France (TNG episode and novelization "All Good Things..."). 2 billion years ago, single-celled life began evolving. (LUG RPG: All Our Yesterdays) Life on Earth evolved. For several million years dinosaurs were ascendant. Their era ended when a large asteroid, or comet, hit Earth during the galactic battle between the Q and the forces of the being 0 (The Q Continuum, }}). One dinosaur species survived to become the Delta-quadrant species Voth ( ). The Preservers moved another promising, reptilian species off Terra to ensure their development, and they became the Clan Ru. ( ) As mammals reclaimed a mending planet, primates dominated the land while cetaceans ruled at sea. At one point, a probe from an alien cetacean race made contact with native humpback whales ( , ). Several alien races contacted, and were worshipped by, early Terrans. ( ; ) In the last half of the 20th century, there was a subculture that believed that the planet had been visited by extraterrestrials. While this was true, there were no official recognition of this fact when the planet was visited by Vulcan probe ships and other alien races which were subject to a rule of non-interference except for the Reticulans. ( }}) Humanity In the 23rd century/17th century, James T. Kirk, possibly to avoid breaching the Prime Directive, stated to the Prosecutor he was from an "island" on Sarpedion called Earth. ( ) Earth in the 24th century is a successful world whose peace was won at great cost. Unlike other races, humanity was split for much of its history into hundreds of religious, ethnic, cultural and national divisions. Early efforts to unite its peoples -- such as the League of Nations, the United Nations, and the New UN -- met with limited success. As an odd twist of fate, (328 years after its 2037 disappearance), Charybdis' wreckage is discovered at Theta 116. Its American flag-a remnant from the period. When the front desk clerk was asked what he called planet Theta VIII, he replied as it being Earth. (TNG episode "The Royale") Terra endured a catastrophic war ending in a nuclear exchange in 2053; the horrors of its aftermath were leavened a decade later by 2063's first contact with Vulcan. A watershed in Terran history spurred by Cochrane's first warp flight, the contact erradicated poverty, war and disease within fifty years. A final war concluded-sixteen years after this-and even more reform progressed ( , ). By early 22c, organizations such as the European Hegemony moved toward world government, and culminated in a United Earth that, by 2150, had absorbed a final nationstate. (TNG episodes "Up the Long Ladder", "Attached"). In 2151, United Earth Starfleet launched its new warp-five NX class starships, whose flagship, NX-01 Enterprise, first made contact with many races including the Klingons, Andorians, and Tellarites. These established United Earth as an interstellar power, and paved the way for the founding of the Federation (ENT episodes "Broken Bow", "The Andorian Incident, Shadows of P'Jem" et al). Geography Bodies of Water * Pacific Ocean * Atlantic Ocean * Indian Ocean * Arctic Ocean * Southern Ocean * Caribbean Sea * Mediterranean Sea * Sea of Japan * Great Lakes * Oceanus Continents (and Provinces) *North America *Eurasia *Central America *South America *Africa *India *Australia *Antarctica *Atlantis *Pangaea (see ) Geographic Features *San Francisco Bay Cities and Settlements *Beijing *New York *Paris **Palais de la Concorde **Paris Spaceport *San Francisco **Starfleet Academy *Tokyo *Toronto Points of Interest *Yosemite Park *Golden Gate Park *Golden Gate Bridge *Eiffel Tower *Starfleet Academy *Starfleet Headquarters *Montana *Area 51 *Mount Rushmore National Memorial Moons and Satellites *Luna Notable Locales Starfleet Academy and Starfleet Command are located in San Francisco. (TOS movies: The Motion Picture, The Wrath of Khan) The Federation's seat of government, the Palais de la Concorde, is located in the Federation capital city of Paris. (TOS movie: The Undiscovered Country; ST novel: Articles of the Federation) There are shipyards located in San Francisco, Oakland and Marin County in California, and Naples, Italy. Cities such as London house state dinners, and the embassies of various foreign states and Federation Member States can be found throughout the globe. The Federation News Service maintains offices in Tokyo, and Starfleet Command maintains secondary command facilities in Mexico City. (ST'' novel: Articles of the Federation) Natural History Flora Fauna Species and cultures originating from Earth *Voth *Clan Ru *Cetacean *Human **Neanderthal **Augment **Neyel **Heran **Terratin (a.k.a. "Terra 10", from TAS episode: "The Terratin Incident") **Skagaran **Novan **Gaian (from DS9 episode: "Children of Time") **Thirty-Sevens (from VOY episode: "The 37's") **''Enterprise'' multigeneration crew (from ENT episode: "E²") *V'Ger *Soong-type android *Sentient hologram *Salamander offspring of Kathryn Janeway and Tom Paris (in VOY episode: "Threshold") *Proto-Borg fusion, with Caeliar (from ST novels "Gods of Night"; "Mere Mortals") Earth-related Categories *'Earth Settlements' *'Earth Nations' *'Earth Articles' Appendices Connections External links * * Category:Planets Category:Federation worlds Category:Alpha Quadrant Planets Category:Federation Government Category:Sol system